I'm back!
by smith123
Summary: when Tori hears about everything that has happened back at degrassi, first the crash and then Mayas OD she feels that she has to be there for here friends so she makes a come back so that she could be there for them in their time of need. But during the time she's been gone a lot at Degrassi has changed.
1. Breaking news

Breaking news

* * *

Tori POV

It's been a good few years since I left Degrassi, but with everything that has happened I feel like I need to be there for my friends, when I heard about the crash tears came to my eyes the thought that two of my best friends and one stupid ex's life's could be over made me cry for weeks. I wish I could have been there to have seen them all one last time I was thinking about the worse thinking, thinking that I would never see any of them again. It made it worse when I heard that the only person who was severely hurt was Tristan I could believe, why him out of everyone who was on the bus why did it have to be him. Why not someone else?

Tristan was my first best friend and he will always be it we where going to role the school together well that was until i moved away. I've been trying to get back for over 3 months now to see how he is I've spoken to his mum to see how he is but it's not the same. I've known him for what feels like forever, I need to see him in person to see how bad it really was and I need to see him.

Now with everything that has happened with Maya and her OD I need to get back to see my friends. To see how they where and to catch up as its been years since we last saw each other, I need to be there for both of them they are going through a lot and I feel like I can't do anything about from where I am so I'm coming back to Degrassi, so I can do something to help, it took me weeks to try and convince my parents to let me go back. I was so happy when my parents told me that my dad got transferred back so that meet that I could go back to Degrassi.

I'm nervous to go back there though Maya and Tristan have probably moved on and have forgotten all about me, Tristan and Maya have most like replied me with some other pretty brown hair actress, but I still can't wait to see them, I'm even looking forward to seeing Zig. Not that I would admit that to anyone not even Tristan, these three people are who I started Degrassi with and yeah most of us hated each other at the start but we all got along well after a few weeks. I know that things are not going to be the same to how they where before I left but I still can't wait to see them all.

So Degrassi here I come!


	2. Coming back

Coming back

Tori POV

Today's the day I come back to Degrassi, I never thought that I would be going there again but everything is different this time, Maya and Tris both have moved on with their life's and as for Zig who knows what he's been up to, these people are the only people I know from degrassi and they are the only people who I was really friends with and that it's time for me to go to school I don't know what to expect.

I entered the school and so much had changed it felt like a different place to how it was three years ago.

Tristan POV

I entered the school with Miles and Zoë after the break, to see a new student that looked formaler at the front desk. "Who's the new girl?" Miles asked I wasn't sure to who she was to begin with but as she turned around I know who she was straight away. Tori it can't be thought can it? Fucking hell it is this can't really be happening, see moved away a few years ago what's bought her back here now. But I don't care Tori is back and now I have my best friend back I've missed her so much I can't believe that this is happening. "The girl is Tori" I tired to tell Miles and Zoë knowing that they both of had no idea who she was as they joined as she lefted.

Tori POV

As I turned around from the fornt desk I saw a small group of people looking at me, with the boy in the wheel chair being Tristan. I never thought that the next time that I would see him he wouldn't be able to walk, "Tris" I shouted to him as I ran over to see him. It felt good to know that there would be one face at Degrassi that I knew. "Tris it's so good to see you how are you." "I'm okay thank you still a little sore but I'm okay. What are you even doing here?" Tristan asked me over his voice thing. "My dad got transferred back and I had to see how my two best friends where after everything that happened so I'm coming back." "Your at Degrassi now this is great I've really missed you Tor." "I've missed you too Tris"

It felt weird to talk to Tristan in person since we have been doing over the phone now for the past couple of years well before the crash at least. After mine and Tristan's reunion I introduced myself to his two friends. "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Tori" "Hi I'm Zoë school president" Zoë said with a smile "and I'm Miles Tristan's boyfriend" miles replied with s grin on his face. "So do you want a tour a lot has probably changed since you where here" Zoë offered still with a smile on her face. "Sure that would be great see you later Tris, nice meeting you Miles. " I said as I started to walk off with Zoë.


	3. Formula faces

Zoë POV

As I gave the new girl a tour of the school I introduced her to some of my friends if I saw them. She already know a few people from while she was her, like Tris, Maya and Winston. We talked about Maya and Tris mainly, sharing stories on what we got up to.

Tori POV

As me and Zoë shared are stories of Maya and Tris I started to release how much I really missed and how much they had changed. I know that everything here would be different but I don't think that I released how much things would of changed. Zoë showed me to my locker as we walked down the corridor I saw some that look kinda formula. "Hey do you want to meet a couple more people there's two of my friends over there." Zoë said to me as she pointed over to a boy and girl by a locker.

Zig POV

While me a Esme where talking by my locker I saw someone that looked formula walking with Zoë. Then Zoë stated to walk over to me with the new girl. I soon realised who it was. Tori. What was she doing here.

Tori POV

OMG it's Zig he's changed so much he's no longer got his long hair and he's not as lanky as he used to be, and the sleeves form this top are gone he was standing with a girl by his locker. "Hey Zig Esme this is" Zoë stared before getting interrupted by Zig. "Tori what are you doing where."

" my dad got transferred back and with everything that had happened I felt like I need to be their for Maya and Tris."

"So your back a Degrassi we'll have to catch up soon." Zig replied.

"Yeah that would be nice Zig nice meeting you Esme." I said as I started to walk off with Zoë.

Zig POV

Toris back it felt weird to see after so long, "so how do you know Tori" Esme asked me "she's my ex form like grade 9 and we also went to junior high together. ""so what happened between you too then"

"umm I kinda sort of cheated on her for Maya. And then she moved away a few years ago."

"Okay good to know I've got to get to class see you later." Esme said as she gave me a kiss before walking off.

Now that I've seen Tori I've realised how much I've missed the old days with Maya,Tris and Tori. We always had a go time well that was until I messed things up.

Zoë POV

"so how do you know Zig"

"we dated for awhile a few years back and we went to junior high together along with Tris"

"okay so how different was he back then to now.""

"very I can't believe how much how much everyone's changed from when I was here. Zig looks nothing like he used to."

"I bet it feels weird being back here with everything being different."

"yeah it doses but I'm happy to be back."

"okay well I've got to get to class see you later"

Tori POV

I can't believe how mich everyone has changed since I last saw them well Zig and Tris at least, Im planning on going to Maya's after school today with Tris to see how she is.


	4. Surprise

Surprise

Maya POV

I've been of school for the past couple of weeks, as my friends and family are worried about me. Katie hasn't stop she been on my back for ages I know that she's just loooking out for me but she can't leave me alone for more than 5 minutes. Okay well that maybe just a bit of an exaggeration.

Tori POV

After a long boring day of school I meet up with Tris outside the maintenance and we maded are way to Maya's house ,catching up on everything that we have missed in each other's life's over the past few years. Soon we got to Maya's and we knocked on the door her sister opened it "Hi Katie"

"Hi Tori, Tristan guessing your to see Maya,"

"yeah is that okay."

"yeah of course it is she can really do with a few good friends at the moment." Katie said before showing us to Maya

Maya POV

"Maya you have visitors." Katie said to me

"Just tell them to go I'm really in the mood Katie" I can't really be asked to see anyone at the moment. " Maya you can't just look your self away, talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you aren't I"

"Maya I mean your friends."

"Fine if it means that you will get off my back"

As Katie walk off to go and get my friends I expected to see Miles, Zoë and Tris. I never thought that I would be seeing Tori. "Hi Maya"

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

Toris here it's been years since we last saw each other, I really missed her.

"My dad's job got moved and I heard about you and Tris and I had to see you."

Tori POV

It felt good to see Maya and Tris. All of hanging out and catching up reminds me of old times and how close we used to be. I didn't realise how much I really missed them until now. We got on so well and all of us talking of old times was laugh.

Maya POV.

Since Tori left we haven't really been that close same with Tris we sort of just went are own ways and didn't really talk much. But we all knew that we where all still frinds and that if we need each other they would be there.

Being with them reminds me of old times like going to Little Miss Steaks for karaoke nights but this reminds me of someone who left my life years ago.


	5. Remembering

Remembering

Maya POV

Thoughts of Cam came running back to me, tears came from eyes thinking about him and how much I loved him, it's been years since he died and I tried my best not to think about him as it caused me to much pain but it was hard I loved him and one minute he was here the next he was gone. It's not until now though I released how much I really missed him. "Maya are you okay" Tori asked me, "was just think about the old times"

Tori POV

Old times she must be thinking about Cam, we where all close, but he was her boyfriend and she has never really been the same since came died it really effected her we could all tell it did. It effected all of us. "You thinking about Cam"

"maybe" Maya replied to me.

"Maya it's okay to still miss him and think about him."

"what makes you thin that I miss him?"

"Maya.."

"Tori can you just leave please"

"okay see you at school"

Maya just nodded

we all knew that deep down Maya still and will always love Cam and still thinks about him, I still do and I wasn't the one who dated him.

Maya POV

Maybe I was a bit harsh on Tori, I was thinking about Cam I don't really know why I got mad at her, I still find it hard to believe that he's gone, but it's not like he's just gone home he's really gone.

She was right the truth is I still do miss Cam no one can replace him. This year for me was terrible and it made me realise how much I need my friends and how some of them need me, but that wasn't the case the only person I had was Saad. It made me realise how I need Zig, Tris, Tori, Zoë, Miles,Grace and Johna.

In this time when I had no one I thought of the old times witch made me come back to think about Cam. Looking back I wonder if there was anything that I could of changed to help him, to have him still alive.

To make things worse in my life tomorrow I go back to Degrassi, I didn't think I'm ready to go back just yet.


	6. Back to normal?

Back to normal?

Tori POV

Thing are starting to feel like I never left, with Tris and Maya both back at Degrassi it feels like nothing changed, that I was always here. I know that today is going to be hard for Maya, this is her first time back at school since the play where she OD, I know that we all have to be there for her, most of us have been there for different reasons, all the rumours the whispering and the staring as you walk down the halls, we all need to be there for Maya and not just today.

Maya POV

Todays the day I go back to Degrassi, and I feel like I not ready to face everyone yet, not after how I end things with most people, but for some reason they all cared about me, I don't know why I destroy everything, all of my friendships.

DING

I walk over to the door

Who could that be I thought that it was probably Tori or Tris lately we have been spending a lot of time together. I never thought that I would open the door to see all of my friends standing there. Tori, Tristan, Grace, Johna, Miles, Zoë and Zig

"you where there for me when I need someone to help me through and stop people from asking questions and sit with me at lunch so we're here to do the same with you." Zoë said

"Thank you" I didn't really know how to respond I was in shock that the person who organised all of this was Zoë.

"You ready to go Matlin" I heard Zig say

" I guess so"

The walk that was from my house to the school was spent pretty much in slince and it made me feel better to know that I had all of these people around who cared.

The day went by slowly with people whispering and pointing as you went down every hallway, worse part was it was only lunch I not sure whether I can spend another 2 periods at this school. I was just going to go home walk straight out the front doors and avoid coming back. But someone stopped me or was Zoë it's still a surprise to me that she cates so much after the amount of shot we put each other through in the past couple of years.

"Where are you going"

"home"

"Maya that won't solve anything it won't stop the whisper or the rumours"

"I know it wouldn't but I can't stand being here with everyone looking at me like dirt, how did you manage to get through it" I said before even thinking about what I was going to say. Tears started to run down my fave

"it was hard but with the help of my amazing friends I got through it, soon it will all be over everyone will be on to the next bit of gossip" Zoë said as she gave me a hug still trying to reassure me that everything was alright and was going to get better.

I spent most of the next two hours staring at the clock longing for the bell to ring so that I could get out of this shit hole and just go home. It feel like I was in my last lessons for ever then the sound I had being waiting to hear happened to mark the end of day.

Katie was waiting out side for me with her boyfriend Jake in his truck Martinis construction "so how was your day"

"it was okay I guess" the truth is it was crap and I don't think that I could have made it through the day with out all my friends by my side especially Zoë.

"Maya if you ever need to talk about it I know who it feels I have been In your shoes"

"I don't want to talk about it"

as soon as we got home I rushed to my room and felt like screaming today was shit and I don't know how I'm going to get through this.


	7. Gossip

Gossip

Maya POV

I know I have all my friends that are there for me but no one really understands what I'm going through they try to help but they just don't get it, Katie says she knows what I'm going through and that she's been there before, but it was different she OD at a night club with Bianca because of her injured knee.

It's been a few days since I've come back to school now. The staring and pointing hasn't stopped but I'm not really surprised, what's high school with out gossip and drama.

I just wish everyone knew the true story instead of just listening to the rumours that have been going around the school like mad, people will believe anything you tell them, I hope that everyone would just forget about what happened.

I just felt like sleeping all day and not leaving my room but I know that that wouldn't help anything the gossip would only get worse if I didn't leave my room.

The past few mornings have been the same to my first day back. Meet Zoë,Tris,Grace, Miles ,Zig,Tori and Johna and walk to school pretty much in silence.

So far today was better then the last few days , there has been less people pointing and staring which is a start at least. But there are still crazy rumours going around. Most of them bring up the past. Luckily my friends have been defending me and denying all of the rumours, which I'm really grateful for for.

It just pissing me off now, people don't understand what the fuck I've been through and people who I've never meet are judging me, and I've had it, I wish that they would all just fuck off.

Tori POV

Me and all of Maya's friends have been trying to help her. As we all know that this isn't easy for her. Everyone has a different version of what happened that night of the play, with none of them to be true. Some people have brought up the past and said that it was to do with that.

She says that she's fine but we all know that she is struggling to ignore all of it but who wouldn't. We are all trying are best to help Maya in any way that we can.

It's been hard to see her this way, she not the same Maya as she used to be, Cams death and the crash effected her not that she would ever admit that to anyone but we can all see that it did.

But since I've been back things haven't been the same I feel like things are different to what I thought they would be, I know that things would of changed but I don't think that it would have this much, I feel like I'm in a completely different school where I've never been before. I came back here mainly to make sure that my friends where all right and I'm happy that they are both better , than what they where but I'm starting to feel like I don't belong at Degrassi.


	8. Sorry

Sorry

Maya POV

I feel bad for the way things where left with Grace and I feel like we've been avoiding talking about what happened those weeks before the play.

I know that I was a bad friend and she really need me during this time, I feel bad knowing that I wasn't there for her, when I should have been. I need to talk Grace and tell her that I'm sorry for what I did.

I couldn't find her at break to talk to her in private, as I thought it would be better of it to be just the two of us in stead of me talking to her about it on the way to school in front of about five other people.

I managed to find her a lunch though I still wasn't really sure how I was going to tell Grace that I was sorry I didn't know what words to use and just hoped that it would all go okay as I saw Hrace standing by her locker.

"Grace can we talk for a moment please in private"

"We walk into the near by music classroom.

"What do you want Matlin"

" I need to tell you how sorry I am about everything that happened over the past term I know that this hasn't been easy for you and I haven't been a good friend to you. I should have been there for you I'm really sorry Grace."

" I was pissed off when I didn't have my best friend by my side when I needed her the most but after what happened the night of the play that didn't matter. I just hoped that you where okay. I really appreciate you saying that your sorry Maya, your one of my best friends and I don't know what I'll do with out you."

"So are we friends again"

"Obviously I need my friend back."

"I missed having you as a friend Grace"

" I missed you too Maya"

It felt good to know that me and Grace were friends again I really did miss her as a friend and I feel better as things are starting to come back to normal.


	9. A new crowed

A new crowed

Tori POV

It's been a then weeks since I've been back now and I feel like everyone moved on with their life's, Tristan goes around with Zoë and Miles, Maya now spends most of her time with Grace and Tiny. So that leaves by my self really.

I guess that I could always go around with Johna, we've talk a few times over the past weeks. He seems like a good guy and at the moment he's probably one of my only friends I've got at Degrassi

Johna POV

It's been a few weeks now and Maya and Grace are back to being besties and are going around with Tiny again and I'm happy that she made up with them but now I feel like I don't exist.

It doesn't help that every day at school I've got to see Frankie and her friends. I trusted her so much and helped her through all of the stuff that happened last year with the volleyball thing. How dose she repay me for that, by going behind my back and snooping on my facerange page.

I don't really have anyone at the moment.

DING

The lunch bell rang and I wondered where I was going to go and who I was going to sit with.

As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Tori sitting at a table by herself. I walked over to her carrying my tray of food knowing that she probably one of the only people in the cafeteria who would talk to me.

" Hi do you mind if I join you"

"Go ahead no one else is around here and it would be nice to have someone to talk too."

We spent most of lunch just small talking really it was nice getting to know Tori better and just have someone to talk to. Turns out me and Tori both have a lot in common for example we both got help back a year and both like music.

i don't know why I never really talked to her before we said hello when we saw each other around school but we never had a proper conversation. Just after spending one lunch talking to her I've already released how amazing she is and I keep in wondering why we never had a conversation like this before,.


	10. Finding my way

Old school new friends

Tori POV

I need to find more friends to go around with not that I have a problem with Johna it's just that I need some girl friends to go around with as well.

I've always had small friendship groups, but it my last year now and want to make as many friends as possible. I've started to become close with a few other people, like recently I've started to talk to Zoë a lot more recently as she has gone back to her other group of friends as now she knows for sure that Maya and Tris are okay. We have a lot in common both of use love acting, singing and we had similar friends.

There is also Winston, Rasha and Goldi who I meet through Zoë during school council I've also stared to spend more time with Grace now as Maya has been going around with Saad again. which is nice she good friends with Johna.

It's weird when you think that you are going to friends with someone for ever, but things change you grow apart and your left with just a small smile from across the hall and a small wave or hello if your lucky but sometimes it's not even that.

I didn't really talk to Maya and Tristan now which is ironic considering the fact that one of the reasons I came back was for them, but from coming back I've made several new friends which I can see as plus, but I do miss my friends Maya,Tris and Zig I know that I keep on saying it but it's true I never thought I'll see them again and when I do we hardly ever talk.

Johna POV

I keep on spending more time with Tori, Other then Grace she really the only friend I have. The more time I spend with Tori the more and more I like her. She is amazing, she cares so much for her friends and the people around her. Which is more then most people I know.

Tori real has helped me forget all about Frankie as well, which I'm happy about as I feel like she never real loved me. She had no trust in me and I stuck by her through all of her shit last year with volleyball.

I think that I might like Tori.


	11. Moving on

Moving on

Johna POV

I'm finally happy I don't have relationship drama anymore. That's all it was with me and Frankie and that's on thing that I definitely didn't miss, it was always one thing after another with her. I did really love her but that was ruined, by her not having trust.

I finally feel like I've moved on from all her drama, I wish it didn't take me so long to get over how much I loved Frankie.

And now I release that I like Tori more then just a friend and that is one of the reasons I've managed to get over Frankie.

Tori is different from Frankie I know that I've only just meet Tori but I already feel like I know her so well. Maybe it because over the last week or so she was one of my only friends that I spoke to or it could be to do with us meeting while trying to help Maya that brought us close.

I don't care how we became close I'm just happy that it happened, it was probably a bit of both.

Tori POV

It felt weird to be back at Degrassi and not be going around with Tris, Maya or Zig I knew that they would have moved on I think that I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to think that we would all be friends no matter what.

I'm happy that I've managed to make some new friends here. I didn't think that I would become friends with many other people when I came back, especially as it's are last year, but I've made several, Zoë and Grace I still talk to and go around with and I also started talking more to Winston, Goldi and Rasha.

But with Maya and Tristan it's changed from talking every day to a hello and a smile in the halls, however I now that if we need each other that we would be there.

I want to get everyone together this Saturday as my parents are out of town,I want to throw a party for Maya and Tris, to show them how happy and proud we are of them for getting through everything that they have, it would be nice for everyone to get together, all of their friends.

I need to ask everyone if there up for this on Saturday and I'm planning on keeping it a surprise for Tris and Maya.

Its Monday morning so I'll ask everyone to meet me in student council office at lunch, Well most of the people who are going, as Maya and Tristan could catch on that we are planning something.


	12. Party planning

Party planning.

Tori POV

KNOCK KNOCK

Johna was wanting for me at the door whilst I finished getting my stuff for school together, ever since we all stopped walking in a group me and Johna just continued to walk together.

I asked Johna what he thought about throwing Tris and Maya a party he was up for it so that's one person who up for coming, just need to convince some other people to help me plan it.

Lunch came round quickly and I meet up with a few people to help me plan a party, Zoë, Rasha and Grace where already in stunted council we where just waiting for Johna, Winston and Zig.

"So why are we all here anyway Tor" Zoë asked

"I've been thinking that maybe we should throw Tris and Maya a party now that they both are better then what they where and to show them that they come still have a good time with their friends and so they know how much we really do care about them."

" I'm up for that it would be nice for everyone to get together" Zoë replied.

We spent all of lunch talking and planning the party, what time it would be, who is coming, food and drink and how to get Maya and Tris there. We all thought that it would be good for them to have a break from all the staring pointing and rumours and try to be regular high school students even if it was just for one night.

soon the bell went and we all headed are separated ways to our next lessons and acted like nothing happened if we saw Tristan or Maya.

We all thought that at some point some one was bound to say something by accident to one of them bit now the week is nearly over and the party is nearly Jetta and none of us have said anything to them it is looking like we are going to get away with this.

Zoë POV

We spent most of the week planning a party for Saturday that would be at Toris house.

The only thing is that we want to keep it small with only close friends, but any party that anyone holds at Degrassi always gets crashed usually by the people who you don't want there.

So far we've managed to keep it quiet and only between all of the close friends of Maya and Tris but as for the actual party who knows what could happen. We still also need to try and get Maya and Tris there.

Me and Tori check with their moms and they said that it was fine if we had a responsible adult there. We weren't sure who to ask first but both Owen his girlfriend Anya and Katie are down so we thought about asking them and getting them to bring Maya and Tristan with them.


End file.
